


Promises Kept

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: During Canon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: Alarys is invited to dine with Ser Aymeric, and neither can hide their feelings for long.A slight divergence of the Promises Kept quest from post-Heavensward (aka what I wanted to happen - rating will almost definitely go up)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Alarys had barely set foot in Ishgard before she was practically assailed by a House Fortemps guard. Between his enthused gestures and incessant babbling, she just about managed to decipher that Ser Aymeric had invited her to dine with him. Without a second thought, she accepted.

Cordially thanking the guard amidst his hurry to send word to the viscount, she slipped into Fortemps Manor to be greeted only by the manservant. It seemed the resident lords were all about their daily business – Alphinaud included. For once, Alarys was thankful for the lack of company, as the impending panic finally set in. Somehow, the prospect of facing Nidhogg a third time would have felt less daunting than this.

With a slight tremble to her hand, she gingerly touched her linkpearl.

“Tataru…?” Immediately the other end came to life, the familiar chatter of The Forgotten Knight patrons humming in the background.

_ “Alarys? I heard you were back – some of the lads said they saw you enter the city on dragonback just a while ago!” _

“Y- Yes. I’ve just arrived back at Fortemps Manor. Listen, if you’re not too busy, there’s a matter I’d like your help with.”

_ “Oh? Scion business, is it?” _

“Um, not exactly…”

_“Well then, you’re going to have to be very convincing I’m afraid,”_ the Lalafell chirped. _“Gibrillont has somehow managed to make his mulled wine even better!”_

Alarys grimaced – Twelve damn that girl and her taste for alcohol.

“Tataru, please,” she sighed. “Ser Aymeric has invited me to dinner, you see”-

_ “He WHAT!?” _

“…and I would like some advice on what to wear.”

_ “Say no more. I’ll be right there!” _

*

Judging by her deep, ragged breaths, Alarys could only assume that Tataru had sprinted up to The Pillars. Then, struck by a second wind, the Lalafell brusquely pushed her into what could only be described as Tataru’s own little workshop. Reams upon reams of fabric lay scattered about the floor, bastioned by mannequins and clothes rails aplenty.

“You really have been busy, haven’t you?”

“Well, you know what they say: a good receptionist is always honing new skills!” Alarys was fairly certain only Tataru had said this. “But enough about that. Ser Aymeric has invited you to dine with him, _has he?_ ”

The incredulous edge to her words almost made the Warrior of Light doubt herself for a moment.

“Um, yes,” she answered. “The guard said the invitation had arrived but a few hours ago.”

“And this is completely out of the blue, _is it?_ ” She could scarce hide her smug grin and Alarys internally cursed. How did she _know?_

“Not completely, no,” she admitted, somewhat begrudgingly. “He had promised to take me for a drink a while ago, after the peace conference. But then, well, Nidhogg happened...”

“So he really is a man of his word. And not only that – you’ve been upgraded to wining and dining! Honestly, next you’ll have him down on one knee…”

“TATARU!”

Alarys clasped her hands to her face, her cheeks practically burning – she was just about ready to cast herself into the abyss. Amidst her sheer embarrassment, she felt a small hand on her hip.

“Relax, will you?” Tataru giggled as she peered from behind her fingers. “I was joking, you silly thing. Now come on, let’s find you something to wear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo there's a snowstorm outside... oh nooo it looks like she'll have to stay the night... such a shame...

After a couple of hours of debating, panicking and pep talking, Alarys had finally settled on a simple gown of royal purple. In hindsight, she wondered why she had worried so much. She had been met with nothing but warm compliments from her host, and had soon relaxed as they lapsed into an evening filled with delicious food and fond retellings of her time in Coerthas.

Ser Aymeric, in earnest thanks, toasted to her and the Scions for their continued help. After a generous gulp, he placed his glass back and offered yet another soft smile.

“May I ask a personal question?” Alarys felt a veritable jolt in her chest. “Now that the dust has settled, what will you do? Not as a Scion, I mean, but… what do you want for yourself?”

Setting down her own glass, she closed her eyes in contemplation. In all the time she had journeyed through Eorzea, not once had she been asked that question – nor did she know the answer.

“I…” She looked back up to see him on tenterhooks. “I honestly don’t know.” At this, the Lord Commander seemed to nod in understanding.

“Forgive me. I know there is no simple answer to such a question. Yet surely there must be something you desire?”

Alarys searched hard, only to find wishes for others, for her fellow Scions, for the future of Eorzea. Even from a young age it had been her wish to become a conjurer that she might help others. As memories of her sisters resurfaced, her heart fell heavy.

“I suppose most adventurers would want to return home,” she mused. “But as I've been gone for so long... it can be hard to see the Twelveswood as my home these days.”

“I’m sorry.” Aymeric spoke in barely a whisper.

“That’s not to say I am without family,” she continued, fearful of losing the jovial mood. “Why, Artoirel called me his sister the other day.”

“Hah, a fitting title indeed,” he chuckled. “Yes, I daresay you have found a new family here. And, perhaps, a new home…?”

“Hm…” She mulled over his words for a few moments. “You know, someone once told me that home is not a place, but a feeling. When I think of it like that, I suppose Ishgard does feel like home.”

“Full glad am I to hear that,” he beamed. “No matter where your journey may take you, know that you will always have a place here. In- In Ishgard, I mean.”

Alarys returned his smile and raised her glass.

“To home, then.”

“To home.” The pair finished their drink much quicker than expected. Aymeric inspected his curiously. “Well, they do say wine and good conversation go hand in hand… What say we continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable? Over a cup of tea, perhaps?”

Mayhap it was the wine responsible for the sudden rush of heat to her face and the wobble in her step. Alarys found herself on autopilot as she was led to a small living room not unlike that of Fortemps Manor.

“Please.”

He gestured to the seat in front of them and she perched politely on its edge. Aymeric slowly took his place beside her, as if not to startle her. Indeed, her ears were turned back and her tail twitching.

“If you are uncomfortable…” Alarys jolted and turned to see his face flush with worry. Only then did she realise how rigid she was.

“Ah! Sorry.” She shook her head and managed to ease herself back into the seat. “I’m not uncomfortable. A little nervous, maybe, but not uncomfortable.”

“Nervous?” he repeated, smiling wistfully. As he did so, his manservant appeared with a tray and set it down before them. Aymeric thanked and dismissed him for the night. Then, with the utmost care, he poured the brew into two fine china cups. 

“I’ve always found there’s nothing like a cup of tea to soothe the nerves,” he remarked, handing a cup and saucer to her. “Wouldn’t you agree, Alarys?”

She took a small sip, and then another, relishing in its warmth. Almost immediately the tension left her shoulders.

“Yes, I daresay you're right,” she smiled. “Thank you, Aymeric.”

For a moment, Alarys allowed herself to take in her surroundings; the crackling of the fireplace, the quiet chink of cup meeting saucer, even the sound of soft snowfall drifted into her awareness. Though as she glanced towards the window, the snow seemed to be falling in sheets. Aymeric followed her gaze and tutted at the sight.

“Ah. I did not expect the snow to become this heavy so soon. A chamber has been prepared for you in anticipation of this.” Alarys tilted her head and he all but leapt from his seat. “Um, that is, if you wish to stay of course! ‘Twas but a precautionary measure, and I shall take no offence if you would rather”-

She abruptly cut him off, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

“Far be it for me to refuse such a generous offer.” His expression of sheer horror eased into one of relief.

“Forgive me,” Aymeric sighed. “I was merely”-

“Nervous?” Alarys giggled as she passed him another cup of tea. He let out a small chuckle and took a sip.

“Quite,” he agreed. A few sips later, his calm demeanour seemed to return. “This is hard for me to admit, but you have always made me feel somewhat nervous, Alarys. Ere we met, I recall how rapidly my heart pounded knowing I was finally going to meet The Warrior of Light in person.”

Alarys couldn’t help but scoff. “Am I truly so terrifying?” she japed.

“Nay. _Awe-inspiring_ would be a more fitting term. And surely enough, you have lived up to that reputation ever since.”

“I wouldn't go that far,” she mumbled into her drink, her eyes now darting away.

“You do not take well to compliments, do you?” Aymeric asked, to which Alarys hid herself further behind the china cup. She heard him chortle softly. “Then you will have to forgive me, for I take no shame in giving praise where it is due.”

“You and every other Eorzean, it seems,” she sighed, placing her empty cup back on the tray. “Please don't misunderstand - I'm not ungrateful for the praise. It just… feels wrong, accepting praise for simply _being_ The Warrior of Light. I never asked to be chosen.”

“Yet you carry out your duty with such grace and dignity,” he returned. “I will admit that at first I saw you only for your title and reputation. But make no mistake, Alarys, I see you now for so much more.” 

She looked up, and saw only sincerity in his eyes.

“You still don’t believe me, do you?” he continued. Alarys cast her eyes down and sighed. “I mean it. Truly, I do. And I say this freely with no agenda: your kindness knows no bounds, your will is unbending, and by the Fury you are _fearless_. With or without the title of Warrior of Light, you are all these things and more, Alarys. I only wish you could see for yourself.”

A single tear ran down her cheek. In her stupor, she was vaguely aware of his sudden concern for her, but it was clouded by a storm of thought. Here was a man, offering his deep and genuine admiration for her _as a person_. Alarys truly wanted to take in each and every word, to cradle each one gently and revel in their warmth. But more than that, more than _anything_ , she selfishly wanted something else. Mayhap she did know the answer after all. She shut her eyes tight, and swiftly pressed her lips to his.

…

A heartbeat later, they parted. Immediately Alarys leapt to her feet, retracting her hands to her mouth.

“I’m so sorry,” she choked, unable to look him in the eye. “It- it wouldn't be right if I stayed now, so thank you for dinner and goodnight.”

Never had she so vehemently felt the urge to flee. Turning on her heel, her leg collided with the coffee table and she winced. As if she could make any more a fool of herself. Vision blotted with tears, she made for the door, only to freeze as she felt a hand clasp around her wrist.

“Wait.”

Her heart thundered as she sensed him close the distance between them. With bated breath, she forced herself to turn towards him, eyes firmly closed. A few moments passed before she felt his slender fingers gently cup her chin, followed by a soft yet adamant kiss. Alarys shivered. When she dared to open her eyes, Aymeric came into view, smiling tenderly. 

“You have no idea how long I've waited for this.” At last, relief washed over her.

“I think I'm starting to.”

Alarys draped her arms over his shoulders and brought him close. Lips brushing together, she felt his firm grip on her waist and the last few ilms between them disappeared. She kissed him again, more fervently this time, and he responded with equal force. Before long she had to pull away for air, heart thundering and utterly dizzied. The Lord Commander lovingly cupped her cheek.

“Please,” Aymeric breathed, “please, do not leave. I will not force you to stay, but if this is what we both want, then…”

For the first time that night, Alarys did not hesitate. She finished his sentence with an affirming kiss.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
